I LOVE YOU NYU!
by CATGUN
Summary: A love story about our brown catgirl with someone you never expected.Filled with many past stories from panyo panyo digi charat and di gi charat nyo.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU NYU!

Disclaimer:I do not own Di gi Charat or Broccoli or any of its

stuff.But I do own this fanfics.

Well this is a love fanfic that I made for Di gi charat NYO if you

don"t like girl to girl love I suggest you stop continuing.

Di gi charat AKA Dejiko

Age:10

Ability:Shoot laser eye beam

Petit charat AKA Puchiko

Age:5

Ability:Shoot laser eye beamstill practicing

CHAPTER 1 OUR FIRST MEET

Back then about two years when we still in our planet,I

was 3 years old.i was a quiet and lonely girl without any friends.

One day I decided to go for a walk around the park when suddenly

I fell into a hole.The hole was deep and dark,I tried my best to get

Out of the hole but it was useless for my tiny size.I screamed and

Cry for help but no one came to my aid.The sky was getting dark I

Keep on calling for help when she came for me.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope you enjoy reading this I will continue this soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own digi charat or any of it respectitive series but this fanfic belong to me.This fanfic is rated for teen only as for its content.

Character introduction:

Rinna Charat

Rinna is from planet Di Gi Charat, but she is not related to Dejiko or Puchiko. She is a cooking expert, particularly baked goods. Rinna is always tired (or narcoleptic) and she always falls asleep anytime and anywhere.

Mike Charat

Mike is from planet Di Gi Charat, but she is not related to Dejiko or Puchiko. Mike is obsessed with fishing, and she always dreams of getting the big catch.

I LOVE YOU NYU!!!PART 2 

There she was looking up there from the high ground to me who was trapped in the hole.In my mind I think,was she coming for my aid or she just like other kids who love to bully people."Nyo are okay down there you nyo?"That was the first word she said to me."Please help me nyu I am stuck in this hole and I cannot get out from here nyu!!!"I replied."Hold on nyo I will get you out."The white catgirl dissapear from my sight.Here I began to think whether is she really trying to help me out or not.But before I made any conclusion to my question suddenly a sand drop a little not far from where I was standing.I look up and saw her slowly dropping down with her body was tied by a rope."Grab my hand nyo I will get you outta here nyo",she say.Wasting no time I grab her hand and both us slowly climbing to get out from the hole.Few minutes later,both of us are now out of the hole.I who was tired of that climbing was breathing badly when she ask me"are you okay nyo?you look like you have a rough day there nyo"she say with a smiling smile on her face.I was shocked with her smile which was the most beautiful I ever seen.She asked again"what is your name nyo?my name is Chocola but everyone call me Dejiko."My name is Cappucino but you can call me Puchiko ".Nice to meet you puchiko and my you look beautiful with that drees hmm…she giggled as she finished her sentence.I was a bit of surprise when she say that I look at myself I was very dirty.My clothes was dirty because of the dirt from the hole."I know nyo let's go to my place you can clean yourself there"dejiko say to me.My hand was grabbed before I managed to say anything.Dejiko hurriedly run with one of her hand holding me.Few minutes later,we are now at the castle(dejiko house).We were greeted with Geme who was worried about Dejiko,Dejiko immediately shoot gema with her laser eye-beam.I heard she was mad with Gema about soap program something.

Few minutes later,we were in the bathroom completely naked and the next thing I know Dejiko was washing my back."How's that nyo is that okay nyo?".Err..yes nyu that is okay nyu.I was shocked of what happening that time.Since then I began to live with Dejiko and we had a good time together at least that I was hope for that it will last.From time to time we meet with Mike and Rinna and then piyoko her attention began toward me began to minimize from that on.

PRESENT

And now here I am nyu staying at Ankoro Japanese snack shop with two oldies which I called Granpa and Granma.I wish I never part with Dejiko.It was my idea that we had to stay apart for Dejiko princess training.I wish I haven't done that…

"Puchiko please come here I got an errand for you."Coming Granma nyu.'Puchiko can you please send this to Rinna,she just ordered a 500g of puchiko cracker and will take it at 3 o'clock ago but now it's 5 o'clock and she has't come and I feel she might forget about it."Or she overslept again nyu".So can you please send this to her please.I grabbed the package and began to walk her house.

5 minutes later,I arrived at Rinna house.I knock at her door but no one answered.To my surprise Rinna seem to forgot lock her house.I don't know why but suddenly I got the urge to enter into Rinna house.It was dark as I enter into the house.As I walk into the house I saw a light coming from one of Rinna room.I enter and I saw the most shocking thing ever…Dejiko was sleeping in a bed with Mike and Rinna beside her in naked….

Author note:I know it has been more than 9 month's since this fanfic started but to tell the truth the original fanfic went missing many time ago so I had to redo it from the start.More Digi charat stuff can be found at my collection.See ya.Sorry for the wait.


End file.
